


Kyalin: Like A Chief

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [3]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kya, F/F, Kinky, Kyalin Week 2020, Lesbians, Misuse of police cables, Plot What Plot, Self-indulgent smut, Smut, Smut one-shot, Top Lin, Toys, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Lin uses Police-issued cables to please Kya on her birthday.OrLin makes Kya a custom toy for her birthday.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Kudos: 57





	Kyalin: Like A Chief

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Bear-1117  
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola
> 
> I’m actually taking requests for my smut fics so please check my Wattpad out if you’re interested.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

Lin's hands wandered down Kya's back and squeezed Kya's bottom through her skirt. She pulled down Kya's dress and smirked at the gloriously succulent breasts.

"Use your bending, Chief," Kya suggested, "Fuck me by metalbending."

Lin felt her nipples harden; her womanhood pulsed rapidly after hearing Kya's demands. She stripped Kya completely and exited the room to get her cables.

She reentered the bedroom in her armour with a cable and chunks of rocks and alloys. She pulled herself into the classic earth bender stance and moved her arms around so that her Police-issued cables were tightly binding Kya's hands above her head. She bent a piece of alloy as a blindfold and wrapped it around Kya's head.

"Kinky," Kya teased.

"You are in no position to be teasing me," Lin barked, "Watch your mouth when you're at my mercy."

"Roger that, Chief," Kya moaned, biting her lips afterwards to tease Lin.

Lin bent and sucked Kya's right nipple—nipping it like a famished bunny. Kya screamed Lin's name when her other hand pinched and rubbed Kya's right nipple.

After spending a reasonable amount of time and paying equal attention to the now swollen nipples, Lin knelt and spread Kya's legs. She pressed her tongue onto the dark folds and slowly licked upwards.

Kya was shaking. "Are you alright?" Lin asked, making sure her lover was not uncomfortable.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine," Kya responded, "You're just that good."

Lin grinned at the compliment and began to rub Kya's clit in a clockwise motion with immense speed. Kya was practically vibrating with ecstasy. She flicked her tongue on Kya's labia—switching from left left to right as Kya squirmed under her.

Kya attempted to put her hands into Lin's hair like she usually did but was yanked back by her bindings. "Losing control already, princess?" Lin mocked.

"Baby, I'm going to," Kya muttered but yelped when Lin bit her clit, "Fuck, baby, I'm going to come."

"Come for me, love," Lin commanded, increasing the speed so that Kya was overstimulated.

Kya's juices bursted out into Lin's mouth. She was a panting mess when the Police Chief bent the blindfold off of her. Kya opened her eyes to see her lover licking her remaining juices off.

Lin's mouth, sticky from earlier activities, joined Kya's. Kya tasted herself and Lin groaned. "Did you taste that, baby? It tastes divine and I'm going to be tasting you a lot tonight. Watch this!"

Lin levitated a few pieces of alloy so that it was right before Kya's eyes. "Pick one," Lin instructed. Kya licked her lips and chose the blue jade.

She brought a ruler, placed it beside the jade and asked, "How long do you want your toy to be, baby? I'm making you one for your birthday."

Kya's eyes sparkled with delight and responded, "Sixteen inches."

Lin tore the jade so that only sixteen inches were left and questioned, "How about the girth, baby?"

"Five and a half inches," Kya answered, failing to contain her excitement.

"Alright, love," Lin agreed, "Could you please bend some water into your desired shape?"

After Kya nodded, Lin released her lover from the metal clasps and massaged her arms. Kya bent some water from the vase to form a double-sided dildo seven and a half inches long on each side with a half inch intersection.

Lin's pupils dilated at this scene before her and carefully molded the blue jade into the desired design. She precisely measured the degree of the curve on the ice mold and replicated it.

"It's done," Lin announced and presented her work proudly.

"It's perfect!" Kya commented, "Could you please prepare it for us?"

Lin washed the toy with a disinfectant and lubed both sides heavily. She bent off her armour and placed the toy at her own entrance and sank in. Lin threw her head back and enjoyed the satisfying sting of their new invention.

Once the jade was firmly within her, Lin approached Kya who granted her entrance. The other lubed side slid into Kya after a few thrusts and the curve hit her soft spot.

“Lin, baby, that feels so good,” Kya cried out, “I love you, ah!”

Lin lifted Kya’s opened legs and thrusted deeper and deeper into each other. Both women moaned and panted as they neared their limit.

“Love, I’m about to come,” Lin stuttered, trying to keep the momentum.

“Me too,” Kya panted out, attempting to not become completely undone before her lover did.

Soon, thick sticky juices coated Kya’s present and Lin pulled out gently. She then gave Kya a few twirls before slowly sliding the toy out. She licked Kya clean and groaned, “So fucking delicious.”

“Fuck, baby, that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kya praised, “And the best present. I’m so glad we’re together. I love you.”

“I love you too, love,” Lin reciprocated, feathering her lover’s face with kisses and hugging her.


End file.
